An inkjet printing press may include any number of individual print bars each of which may further comprise any number of individual printheads. Firing of inkjet heads use an amount of electrical power that is distributed among the printheads of each print bar. Printheads may be, for example, piezoelectric or thermal printheads.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.